Tobias the Wandering Kami
by Master of Sorcery
Summary: This series takes place in the Naruto universe however it is multi crossover. After falling from the sky one night Tobias Rutsonagi one of the Pleasure Demons of the Seven Kingdoms of Inferno lands in the Hidden Leaf Village more precisely he fell on the blonde herine Naruko Uzumaki. Follow Tobias' exploits as he conquers the Five Great Elemental Nations and beyone.


Tobias the Wandering Kami

Author's Note This little idea is something that I have devised in my spare time. Just a little warning this series contains some rather dark content so for those who are rather 'squeamish' at heart I recommend not to read now with that out of the way let's tget the show on the roa!

Disclaimer and Warning I don't own Naruto or any of the other series, anime or games that are represented by this series they all belong to thier respectable owners, furthermore I wish to see no monetary gain from this story I just wish to please my readers the only person I claim ownership to is my OC Tobias. This series contains some scenes containing blood, gore violence and death not to mention some foul language and not to mention jsome scenes of lemon now with all of that out of the way let's get this show on the road!

Chapter One Return of the Kami

It was a calm and peaceful night in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the moon was full the stars shone like a thousand viligant eys watching over the village. The moon hung above a clear cloudless sky as the moon which was a cresent shape as its light resembled that of the Toad Sage's long white hair. All was peaceful in the Shinobi Realm at this point in time all of the villagers were in thier homes sleeping peacefully well all except one a certain blonde haired kunoichi who couldn't get any sleep so she decided to take a stroll in the moon light walking silently through the streets of the Leaf Village unaware of what was about to occure it would be an event that would change the Shinobi Realm's fate for the better.

All of a sudden as Naruko Uzumaki, eldest daughter of the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clans, looked up into the night sky she noticed a strange event occuring in the night sky her sparking azure eyes widened like saucers as she noted the strange occurance. Without hesitation the night sky lit up with a translucent glow one that was brighter than the moon itself one that which Naruko had never seen before and one that she would never see again in quite some time. When the blonde jinjuriki looked into the night sky she noticed a stranger falling from the sky his eyes were purest azure his hair was white as snow with tealish tintings cloaked in emerald green garments with two wings of silver and teal on his back causing Naruko to stare in amazement.

Wishing not for this stranger to break his neck from the fall Naruko walked towards the direction of where the stranger would fall wishing to break his fal. Within the span of a few seconds the stranger fell right on top of the blonde kunoichi his head landed right on her ample breasts as the duo fell to the ground causing this strange person the resulting fall knocked him out cold for a few seconds befor he finally regained his composure. Once the emerald cloaked stranger had regained his sense of surrounds he notced the blonde he was sitting upon causing him to leap to his feet dusting himself off before he extends out his hand being all gentlemanly in nature helping the blonde kunoichi to get on her feet.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry I didn't mean to fall on you I hope you're alright." Tobias the emerald cloaked male bows his head in courtesy before rising back to his feet. "I'm fine thank you that must have been quite a long fall." Naruko couldn't help but stare at the male who was about eighteen in age her azure eyes scanned his muscular frame from top to bottom as the blonde inquired where the emerald cloaked stranger came from. "Where do you come from and how did you come to fall from the sky?" Tobias smiles brightly as he bows in respect quickly answering all of the blonde's inquistions. "Ah yes where are my manners my name is Tobias I come from New Meridian one of the seven continents of the Seven Kingdoms of Inferno."

Naruko's azure eyes lit up like a tree on a certain holiday when she heard of that name her mother the matriarch of the Uzumaki Clan Kushina had told the blonde kunoichi stories about the Seven Kingdoms of Inferno along with the various creatures that reside there. One of the creatures that Kushina would tell her daughters about the most were Pleasure Demons creatures that fed upon Pleasure Energy for many purposes whether it be to increse thier life span to keeping up thier physical form. Naruko inquired the male further to see if he was one of these Pleasure Demons as she approached the emerald cloaked warrior putting a rather seductive sway in her curvy hips making her rather round butt cheeks to sway at a rather hypnotic trance making the male inwardly lick his lips.

"Could I ask you a question Tobias-kun?" Tobias chuckles as he inquires what the blonde was going to ask however he knew in his mind what she was going to ask as his tail which resembled one of Orochimaru's serpents slithering along the ground as he tried to act all innocent. "Yes Naruko-chan what is your question I am wishing to hear what you have to ask." Naruko smiles brightly that resembled the sun's radiance as she inquired the emerald cloaked male what she wished to know whether he was a Pleasure Demon or not as she approached him further thier faces nearly touching as she whispered in his ear her breath hot and husky it tickled Tobias' right ear causing him to shiver as if someone had impaled him with an icepick in his spine.

"Tobi-kun are you one of those Pleasure Demons that kaa-cahn told us about?" Tobias smiled widely bearing his fangs revealing everything that Naruko needed to know yet she wanted to hear it from his own mouth. "As a matter of fact Naruko-chan I am one of them." Naruko's ears were red hot with her clan's blood making Tobias smile with rapture as he chuckled as her azure eyes widen as she giggles sweetly as her cheeks turn a cute shade of pink then crimson red as she took a step backward however she was stopped by one of his arms as he wrapped the blonde in a warm embrace as he gave the blonde a deep passionate kiss on her full red lips causing her to blush a deeper shade of crimson before the duo brake off the kiss.

Suddenly Tobias remebers something that he had forgotten from the fall he realized that a pair of scrolls were missing from the pockets in his cloak causing him to scan the ground searching for the scrolls Naruko looks at him inquizitively wondering what he was looking for. "Tobi-kun what are you looking for maybe I can help you find it." Tobias instantly stands up as he grins at the blonde patting her on the head thanking her for being so helpful. "Ah Naruko-chan I'm looking for a pair of scrolls that I lost from when I fell they fell out of my pockets." Naruko smirked as she held both of the scrolls in her hands clutching them tightly keeping them hid from Tobias until he noticed the grin on her somewhat innocent face. "Oh Tobi-kun are you looking for these scrolls?" Tobias noted the scrolls the blonde had clutched tightly in her hands causing him to smile widely.

"Ah Naruko-chan those are the scrolls I was looking for thank you for helping me find them." Tobias smiles kisisng the blonde on the cheek tenderly as he clutched the scrolls yet the blonde had only a few moments to see what contents the scrolls contained. Curiosity began to overtake the blonde thus she inquires what the scrolls do the only thing she knew was that they had the Ram sealing signs. "Tobi-kun what do those seals do they look like Ram seals but I've never seen them before." Tobias smirked a different smile it was far from the innocence that he was trying to keep visible yet the blonde noted that his smile was a wicked one that being of mischeif. "Ah Naruko-chan these sealing scrolls are advanced Ram seals they have 'special' properties."

When Naruko heard this her azure eys were widened once again her curiosity only peaked when she heard the word 'special' causing her to smirk widely. Suddenly the blonde kitsune could hear the voice of her inner self being that of her Tailed Beast or the Nine Tails Kurema speaking slyly inside her mind smirking mischievously as the fox demon was listening to the conversation. 'Hmm kit this fellow could be quite interesting things are about to get rather fun around here.' Naruko nodded to herself after hearing the voice of Kurema speaking in her mind as she smiled widely still trying to act all innocent. "Tobi-kun could you show me what these scrolls do and why they are called 'special' properties?" Tobias smirked widely as he places the scrolls back into his pockets as he wraps one arm around the blonde's neck as the duo began the short trek back to the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clan home. "Sure Naruko-chan I can show you what they can do."

A short time later at Naruko's house

It didn't take long for the duo to reach the home belonging to the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clans home which was a rather spacious compound causing Tobias to let out a sharp whistle as his azure eyes scanned over the entirety of the abode as the duo reached the door Tobias being the gentleman he is known for opens the door for the blonde jinjuriki letting her enter first giving him a good view of her round butt cheeks making him grin as the duo walked into the den of the compound but not before shutting and locking the front door behind them locking the dead bolt as well. Tobias quickly scanned over the insides of the warm inviting home spying all of the pictures hanging on the wall each one contained the four menbers of both clans his azure eyes also spied the rather high quality vases that were scattered across the home as the duo walked down the hall way as they walked into Naruko's bedroom.

Once inside the blonde kitsune's bedroom the blonde quickly shut the door behind her as the duo crawled into the king sized bed all the while the duo utilized two time space scrolls to summon thier own sets of sleeping garments for Naruko a yellow and orange night gown as for Tobias only wore a pair of emerald colored boxers as he smirked as his mind was filled with rather pleasurable images involving himself and Naruko then the blonde poked him on the shoulder with one of her perfectly manicured fingernails wishing to inquire Tobias of what the scrolls do as Tobias couldn't help but stare at the blonde's body from head to toe. "Tobi-kun please show me what those scrolls do."

Tobias smirked while licking his lips with a lustful smile on his face as he replied to the blonde tenderly. "Sure thing Naruko-chan I will be glad to show you what those scrolls are capable of." Without delay Tobias pulls out the two scrolls that were in the pockets unraveling them with ease Naruko was rather curios of how old the partchment was as Tobias read one of the scrolls aloud. "Ahem this scroll is known as Shinobi Art: Body Modification Jutsu its purpose is simple its desinged to modify the body structure of the target, howerver to launch it is the tricky part you have to smack the target on thier rear then utilize these hand signs Rat, Ox, Ram, Tiger, Dragon, Hare and Serpent."

Naruko's azure eyes widen after hearing the discription of the scroll causing her to lick her lips Tobias noted that the blonde had a lustful foxy grin on her face as he thought about showing the blonde the ninjutsu instead of finsihing his explanation. All of a sudden Naruko could hear the voice of the Nine Tailed Fox speaking slyly in her mind. 'Now kit this is your chance don't waste it.' Naruko smirked at Tobias teasing him by getting to her kness waving her big round butt in the air then Tobias playfully smacks the cheek causing the blonde to smirk as the emerald clad warrior crafts the hand signs for the jutsu that he just aforementioned just at that moment Naruko could feel a powerful 'sensation' rock her body.

All of a sudden the blonde let out a moan of pleasure as powerful waves of pleasure rocked her body causing her to release her hot sticky love juices as she quivered to her knees as her breasts and butt cheeks grew to an immense size causing her night gown to rip apart causing Tobias to smirk wickedly as the blonde greeted him with a foxy lust filled smirk as she remarked on her immense breasts and butt her frame being stronger to handle her new 'assets' her waist line was slender and slim her hips curvy she had strong muscles but she still kept her feminine frame the blonde got to her knees as she greatly admired her new body. "Ohhhh Tobi-kun this new body is divine like a goddess." Tobias smirked as his hands traced all over the blonde kitsune's body he then utilizes the ninjutsu on himself creating a more stronger body along with his manhood which grew to an immense size causing the blonde's eyes to widen in amazement.

"Oh I must mention that the ninjutsu's effect is permanent just to let you know." Tobias then smacks the blonde's buttocks once again then all of a sudden a glow went up to the base of Naruko's back creating an orange whirlpool spiral along with the words 'Tobi's Vixen Princess' on her sexy buttocks then her azure eyes changed color from thier azure hue to yellow gold with small tint of orange pupils were dark as onyx stones Tobias then leans forward whispering into the blonde's ear his breath was hot and heavy the tone was seductive and husky in its nature. "That jutsu I just used on you was the other scroll its name is Shinobi Art: Bond Contract Sealing its purpose is to make the target completely submissive to the weilder unlike the other it doesne't last forever well the first phase anyway."

With all of his explanations out of the way Tobias grabs the blonde by her newly sexy super model waist line placing her on her back her big sexy buttocks were squarely on the bed as he pulled off his boxers revealing his manhood that had grown to an immensive size cauisng the blonde to lick her lips sweetly. Tobias then places his manhodd between the blonde's newly immense breasts the emerald clad male began to thrust his hips at a slow teasing pace at first loving the softness of the blonde jinjuriki's immense breasts as his tip poked out resting on the blonde's chin she then takes the tip into her mouth sucking on it lovingly causing the silver and tealed haired male to moan in pleasure.

It didn't take long for Tobias to increase the speed and power of his thrusts making the blonde's breasts jiggle and bounce as the blonde moaned seductively around his tip cauisng him to throw his head back in pleasure all the while her woman hood was glistening with moisture as sweat dripped from Tobias back. This process lasted the span of about twenty minutes Tobias pounded the blonde's breasts and mouth without mercy all the while Naruko moaned around the tip that was in her mouth before Tobias released his thick, rich, creamy seed deep down the blonde's throat Naruko felt like gallons of seed was entering her throat as the blonde had little trouble swallowing the seed this lasted for about five seconds before both Tobias and Naruko collasped onto the king sized bed both of them breathing heavily.

A short time passed until the duo started up again locking lips in a passionate kiss thier tounges locked in a battle for domination in the end though Tobias was the victor as his tounge slithered around inside Naruko's mouth like one of Orochimaru's snakes causing the blonde to moan seductively. Without warning Tobias then places the blonde back on her hands and knees inserting his manhood into the blonde's tight woman hood that was dripping with her love juces at this point the length of his manhood reached her womb making the blonde squeal in pleasure as Tobias began to thrust his stronger hips impaling the blonde with his spear making her moan in pleasure as Tobias remarked at how tight the blonde's woman hood was. "Damn Naruko-chan you're so tight just the way I like it like a velvet vice." With each and every thrust Tobias smacked the blonde's newly modified sexy buttocks making a loud smacking sound that echoed throughout the room this in turn woke up another member of the Uzumaki Clan in the process as Tobias bit down on the blonde's neck making her squeal loudly in pleasure.

It didn't take long for Tobias long to increase the speed and power of his thrusts as he gripped the blonde's hips as sweat dripped down from their spines as the silver and tealed warrior pounded both the blonde's woman hood and womb without mercy for the span of twenty minutes all the while Naruko's tight inner walls were squeezing around his manhood then letting it go making Tobias moan in pleasure quickly sending him over the edge. Unable to handle anymore of the blonde's expert ministrations Tobias releases his thick, rich and creamy seed with a mighty grunt of pleasure while Naruko lets out a loud squeal of pleasure as she released her hot sticky love juices with a mighty squeal of pleasure this in turn created a transferrence of Pleasure Energy between the silver tealed warrior and the blonde finishing her 'transfomation' her perfectly manicured fingernails and toenails turned into a shade of yellow and orange along with her eyebrows making the blonde his servant.

Once the duo came down from thier pleasure fueled high Naruko was cuddling Tobias rather sweetly causing him to smile as the duo partook in a hot steamy passionate kiss unaware of foot steps approaching the door as a young female knocks on the doorwaking the duo from thier slumber instantly. Naruko quickly went to her feet crawling out of the bed as she had utilized a Transformation Jutsu to hide her newly modified body as Tobias rested peacefully in the king sized bed watching as Naruko's buttocks swayed with the same hypnotic trance that had captivated him in the first placeas Naruko opened the door to see that her sister Karin was standing in the doorway.

As Naruko spoke with her sister Tobias spied the cromson haired beauty causing him to lick his lips he could see that she wasn't as well busted as her blonde sister yet she had quite a bit of substance the emerald cloaked male scanned down the crimson haired kunoichi's body her slender stomach her cute hips along with her medium sized buttocks causing Tobias to lick his lips inwardly to himself as he reclined back in the bed as Naruko and Karin were speaking. "Naruko-chan could you please keep it down some of us are trying to get...some...sleep." Karin's eyes locked on to the stranger who was relaxing peacefully in the blonde's bed Tobias had noted that she was looking directly at him so being the gentleman that is known for he greeted the cromson haired kunoichi with a hearty greeting.

"Hello there terribly sorry we kept you up ah right manners my name is Tobias a pleasure to meet you. Karin stared at the stranger from his tealed hair to his muscular frame Tobias had hidden his immense manhood in the sheets as she approached him with a smirk on her face normally the crimson haired kunoichi usualy wore glasses making her even hotter as she sauntered her hips making her cute butt cheeks to sway with the same hypnotic trance causing Tobias to smirk to himself. "Likewise its nice to meet a friendly face although I've never seen you around before." Tobias smiled rather seepishly as he quickly answered her statement. "Ah yes well you see I fell from the sky."

Karin's eyes widen after Tobias had said this then all of a sudden she had a thought cross her mind she could imagine her secret crush Sasuke causing her to lick her lips sweetly while a cute blush to clearly be visible on her cute face. Then Tobias becokened Naruko to approach him which she did so obediantly teasing him with a good view of her buttocks causing him to smile all the while his manhood was rehardening by the minute as he leaned into the blonde whispering in her ear his hot and sultry breath tickled her ear making her shudder as she let out a soft moan before turning back to her sister putting thier plan into motion. "Harin-chan Tobi-kun has something he wishes to show you."

Karin looked at her elder sister with an inquizitive look on her face as she was unaware that the blonde had lightly smacked her on her buttocks Naruko then motions Tobias with a thumbs up sign he then forges the hand signs for his Body Modification Jutsu before resting back in the bed with a wicked grin on his face. Karin suddenly lets out a moan of pleasure as a powerful 'sensation' rocked her body as her breasts and buttocks to grow to an immense size causing her crimson colored night gown to tear apart as Naruko removes her sister of the garment Karins breasts and buttocks grew to an immense size yet they were slightly smaller than her sister's she had also gained strong muscles yet she kept her feminine frame all the while pleasure rocked her entire body causing her to release her hot sticky love juice as the resulting shock made her newly modified body quiver causing her to fall to her knees.

Tobias then turned his attention to Naruko who was smiling rather innocently as Tobias spoke to her with a commanding tone a stark contrast to the gentlemanly tone he had spoken with ealier. "Okay Naruko-chan you can release the Transformation now I don't want you burning too much of your chakra." Naruko nodded obediantly as she released her ninjutsu allowing Karin to see Naruko's new 'form' causing her to gasp in surprise as Naruko was wearing a rather skimpy outfit it was a bikini of yellow color with orange trim along with a scandalous pair of panties with the same color the bra wasn't even covering her immense brests they were only covering the nipples as she crawled into the bed Karin crawled in with her sister as Tobias revealed his immense manhood making Karin gasp in shock and amazement.

Tobias then smirked as Naruko smacked her sister on her buttocks once again Tobias then launched the Bond Contract Sealing creatin an orange whirlpool on the base of her spine causing her eyes to change color to a beautiful shade of crimson as he whispered to her seductively in her ear. "Just like I told your sister the effects of both ninjutsu are permanent." Karin smiled at him as she locked lips with his as she grinded her newly modified body against his cauisng Tobias to moan into the kissas he then placed Naruko to the side causing her to whimper Tobias then grinned as he kissed her fore head sweetly. "Naruko-chan you've had your turn now its Karun's turn don't worry you will have your fun soon enough."

Naruko nodded her head as he placed Karin on the bed flat on her back her sexy buttocks rested on the mattress as he straddled her stomach placking his immense manhood between Karin's immense breasts as he rocked his hips back and forth slowly teasingly at first while Naruko was lightly massaginign her still dripping wet woman hood as she watched on admiring Tobias for his expert skill Tobias moaned in pleasure as his immense manhood were being rubbed and massaged against the cromson haired beauty's immense breasts creating a loud flesh slapping sound as Karin's immense breasts jiggled and bounced making the crimson haired beauty moaned in pleasure all the while her mowan hood was getting greatly moisturized.

Tobias then turns to Naruko giving her another command as she instantly stopped massagingin her wet womanhood. "Actually Naruko there is something you can do come over here for me please." Naruko nodded once again as Tobias ordered the blonde to feast upon her sister's dripping wet woman hood which she did obediantly making Karin moan louder as the pleasure came to ehr in larger waves. It didn't take long for Tobias to increase the spped and power of his thrust as sweat dripped down his spine as the loud clapping sound grew louder as he continued to pound Karin's immense breasts as she suckled on the tip for the span of twenty minutes quickly sending Tobias over the edge causing him to shoot his hot, thick, rich and creamy seed into Karin's mouth with a loud groan however unlike her sister Karin had a little trouble swallowing down all of Tobias' seed causing a few shot to leak out of her mouth onto her immense breasts and her rock hard nipple as they collaspe back on to the king sized bed as Naruko sent her sister over the edge with a few sucklings of her pleasure core inside her woman hood making Karin squeal in pleasure as Naruko got a good taste of her sister's hot sticky love juices.

After a short while the duo rested allowing them to regather thier energies Karin was unaware that some of Tobias' Pleasure Energy had reansferred from his immense manhood into her as Tobias had gotten awake all the while Naruko was getting his immense manhood hard again using her immense sexy buttocks causing him to smile. Once his manhood was rehardened Tobias grips Karin knocking her back onto her back as his immense manhood inserted itself into Karin's wet woman hood making her bite her lower lip as Tobias could easily slide inside using Karin's love juices as a lubricant as he began to thrust his hips back and forth at a slow teasing pacecausing Karin to moan and squeal in pleasure as she squirmed underneath Tobias he then creates a shadow clone who takes Naruilo by her sexy hips as he lay on the bed as his immense manhood entered the blonde's rear entrance making her grit her teeth in a mixture of pain and pleasure Tobias' clone bit her neck and nibbled her ear making the pain go away untill all she felt was pleasure as the clone pounded the blonde at the same pace as the real Tobias as the two Uzumaki females moaned in blissful pleasure.

It didn't take long for Tobias and his clone to increase the speed and power of their thrusts creating a loud wet flesh slapping sound as the two males adored the sheer tightness that the blonde and crimson haired females causing them bot to groan in pleasure as the duo pounded both thier woman hoods and their wombs without mercy making both the Uzumaki females cry out in blisfful pleasure while thier tight inner walls were squeezing around both Tobias and his clone's immense manhood as the span of twenty minutes passed by as the trio quickly reached thier edge all the while both Tobias and his clone smacked both of the beauties sexy buttocks creating red hand prints while massaging caressing and squezing thier immense breasts while pinching and tweaking the nipples amking them both squeal in pleasure as the trio reached thier limit's end. Unable to handele anymore of thier expert ministrations any further Tobias along with his clone released their hot thick rich and creamy seed in both of the females with a loud moan of pleasure as they held htier hips down both Naruko and Karin arched their sexy slender spines releasing thier hot sticky love juices with a loud squeal of pleasure as sweat drippied from their spines as the trio collasped back on to the king sized bed Tobias had finished Karin's transformation as the words 'Tobi's Healer' was written in crimson on her sexy buttocks as her fingernails and townails turned to bright shade of crimson along with her eyebrows as an orange whirpool spiral grew on the slit of her spine completing the 'transformation'.

Unbeknownst to the teal haired male the crimson haired matriarch of the Uzumaki Clan was standing in the doorway until teal eyes locked with violet as Tobias scanned up and down the elder woman voluptious and curvy body causing him to smirk widely as Kushina the wife of Minato approached him sauntering her curvy hips causing her rather round butt cheeks to sway at an almost hypnotic motion making Tobias' immense manhood hard once again as he gets out of the king sized bed that was ruined by the mixture of both his seed and the duo's love juices as he met the crimson haired beauty with a warm embrace his azure eyes smoldered into Kushina's violet pools as the duo partake in a warm passionate kiss.

Kushina was rather intruiged at the teal haired male's stamina as she could see her two daughters passed out from exaustion as Tobias quickly broke off the wet passionate kiss with the crimson haired beauty before going down to her neck kissing the junction between her collarbone and shoulder blade causing the cromson haired bombshell to moan softly before the tealed haired male who was licking his lips placing his plan into motion. Even after a passionate session with her husband Minato Kushina wasn't yet satisfied thus she had walked down the hallway her curiosity was peaked after hearing Tobias pounding Karin to the point of being knocked out so she decided to curcumvent her frustration out on the silver and tealed haire male.

Tobias then moved down from Kushina's neck to her ample breasts whihc he noted were a little bigger than D cup as he begins to suckle on each one making the crimson haired woman moan in pleasure as her woman hood was gushing with excitement as she moaned a little louder in pleasure waking up both Naruko and Karin the younger ceimson haired female was wearing a new 'attire' which was only a crimson colored bikini that only barelycovered her peach colored nipples causing Kushina to gasp in surprise as she saw Karin's new 'form' making her blush as Tobias' hands travel down to the crimson haired female's slim waist his fingertips traced over every curve making the crimson haired female shudder in delight.

Once Tobias finally made his way down to the crimson haired woman's rather round butt he cupped it with both of his hands as he massaged and squeezed both cheeks before he smacked both cheeks playfully causing Kushina to moan in delight as Tobias then put his jutsu in effect causing her to maon out loud as a powerful 'sensation' rocked her body sending powerful waves of pleasure throughout her body as her breasts and buttocks grew to an immense size due to the silver haired demon's Body Modification Jutsu Kushina gained stronger muscles but still kept her feminine figure allowing her to support her new 'assest' as when the 'transofmation' was finished Kushina revieved a powerful release causing her love jucies to grip from down her legs as the clothes she was wearing which was a crimson see through night gown ripped apart during the process.

Once Kushina's transformation was complete Tobias then launches his Bond Contract Sealing creating an orange colored whirlpool symbol on her sexy buttocks as Tobias then picked up the crimson haired bombshell by her strong yet slender waist and tossed her on to the king sized bed Tobias then crawls into the bed getting on top of the crimoson haired female straddling her stomach placing his immense manhood betwen her immense breasts as he moves his hips at a slow steady teasing pace all the while hearing the pleas from Kushina to increase his pace a plea that Tobias was happy to oblige as he then increase the speed and pwoer of his thrust to the point of a powerful jackhammer his hips were piston powered muscles of pure pleasure as the crimson haired beauty was sucking on the tip of the silver haire male's immense manhood cauing him to bite his lower lip as pleasure filled his entire body.

All the while Tobias was absorbing the Pleasure Energy that was flowing through the room as he continued his mechinations his manhood rammed against Kushina's immesne breasts at a rapid tempo as sweat dropped from his back all the while the elder crimson haired Uzumaki woman was using her expert tactics to drive the silver and tealed haired warriro crazy as the duo were overcome with the heat of the moment then without warning Tobias released his thich, rich and creamy seed with a mighty grunt as he arched his strong slender spine while shots went down into Kushina's throat she tried her best to swallow it all which seemed to her like gallons yet some of the seed leaked from her mouth the cheeks were swollen the excess seed leaked down to her immense breasts as the duo collasped on to the king sized bed.

Just as Kushina collaspe on ot the king sized bed her two daughters engaged with a passionate kiss with thier mother to get a taste of the tealed haired warrior's robust seed as he rested for a few minutes to regain his energy. As he was resting Tobias planned a scheme to please all three of the Uzumaki women this caused him to grin wickedly as he formed the hand signs for the Shadow Clone Jutsu creating three clones for each female without warning the nine males pounce on the three females causing them to gasp in surprise as they were knocked back on to the king sized bed however the bed couldn't handle all of this weight so Tobias orders his two sets of clones to pound the other two on the floor which they do obediantly.

Without delay Tobias along with his clones went to work on thier mechinations as thier three manhoods inserted into all three of the females tight holes causing the trio to moan in pleasure spurring them to pound at a rapid tempo right away not the slow teasing pace as they would normally do. This process lasted about the span of twenty minutes but to the three Uzumaki females it lasted an eternity as the clones were spanking the trio's immense and sexy buttocks massaging and caressing even squeezing thier immense breasts while pinching and tweaking their hard nipples that capped thier breasts making them moan and squeal in pleasure which sounded like pleasing music to the silver and tealed haired warrior's ears.

Tobias could then feel the natural feelniig of his load of seed spurring from his immense orbs that were underneath his manhood the nine silver and tealed haired male demons began pounding at an erratic tempo all the while the trio's inner walls clenched and released the immense manhood sending them all over the edge. Unable to handle any more of the trio's expert mininstrations any futher Tobias along with his eight clones released thier hot, rich and creamy seed inside all three of the Uzumaki females tight holes with a mighty grunt of pleasure as they arched thier strong slender spines as the trio released thier hot sticky love juices with a mighty squeal of pleasure this in turn completed Kushina's 'transformation'.

Sweat was dripping down the spines of the four individuals as Tobias watched as Kushina fingernails and toenails turned a shade of violet along with violet colored eyebrows her violet eyes grew brighter with dark pupils and the words 'Tobi's Weapon Maker' written in violet writing on her immense sexy buttocks as the three females embraced the silvered haired demon as his long tail slithered against the bed sheets as the moon was begiing to set amonst the village signaling the begining of a new day and the start of Tobias' conquest of the Five Great Elemental Nations along with many other dimensions in his goal to become the Kami of a brand new world in which he would reign supreme.

Author's Note Phew this took quite a while to create but for me its worth and I hope the readers enjoyed it I think the readers will catch the Death Note reference in the last line well then good eye on your part anyway Chapter Two will begin the conqusting so stay tuned.


End file.
